1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pivotal hinge for an arm of an arming, comprising a supporting block tightly clampable on a supporting means and a pivotal bracket tiltable into an emergent position about a substantially horizontal axis, on which pivotal bracket an arm is pivotable about an axis oriented transversely to the tilting axis, the pivotal bracket and the supporting block being coupled by a coupling rod with thread and an adjusting nut, allowing and limiting the tilting movement, and a blocking slide being coupled with the arm, which blocking slide is movable transversely to the axis of the coupling rod and locks same in the emergent position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pivotable hinge of said type is known from the DE-PS 32 06 963. Therein the coupling rod has a stop profile, which, on the one hand, limits the tilting motion and which, on the other hand, is engaged by the blocking slide in the blocking position. This requires an extremely complicated and precise treatment and processing of the blocking profile and of the blocking slide, which needs a profiled reception. The stop profile or another adjusting element is embraced by the blocking slide, which is arranged coaxially to same.